Betrayal
by Suzanne Briefs
Summary: Bulma's boby lay in the remains of Capsel Corp, he felt the tingle of power in his hands...what did he do?!


Betrayal 

by Suzanne Wolford 

Edited By Sara 

The dust cleared to reveal a pile of debris that once was Capsel Corp. He colud still feel the tingle of power in his hands. Hate, anger and revenge filled his heart . Vegeta had long thought that he had forgotten these feelings, the feelings that he carried in him at this moment where not his. These were the feelings of the cold blooded murderer he used to know befor he had met... 

"Bulma" Vegeta whisperd as his eyes scaned the rubble, "Bulma!" Vegeta called out into the dark sky as he landed on the cold ground. "Bulma!" he called again as he glanced from side to side. Maybe she wasn't home...maybe she was picking up Trunks from the daycare center, or maybe she was... 

"Vegeta" came a soft plea from behind him. It was so soft a first he thought his mind was playing games with him, but as he qusetioned the mysterious voice, 

"Bulma?" he inquired, glancing around him. 

"Vegeta!" Bulma cryed out in pain. His eyes dashed to find where the source was coming from. As he did, he came to find a head of slightly dulled blue hair hidden with in the remains of the Capsule Corp. building. He dashed over to her and cleared the remains from her body. 

"Maybe she isn't hurt." Vegeta hoped within himself as he placed Bumla into his arms. He saw the flush of pain over her face. She moaned grabbing her side. 

"Vegeta!" Bulma pleaed. Vegeta eye noted her hand at her side and her precious blood oozing from the open wound...the one that he had caused. He closed his eyes as though to escape time, to escape the truth that he held in his arm, the truth he hoped was a lie. But yet when he opened his eyes it was there,the bloody body of his mate, Bulma. 

"But I couldn't have," he thought to himself. "No," he whispered as his eyes blurred, pulling her close to him. He held her as tears fell freely from his eyes. "Vegeta," Bulma looked up into his eyes with tears rolling down her cheeks as well, "Give me one of your hands." Vegeta did as he was asked and held her close with his other arm. She placed his hand right above the wound at her side and asked, "Can you feel my heart Vegeta?" he only nodded in reply. "It belongs to you."She pasused and smiled at him "it alway has and alway will even when I am gone." 

"No! I'll bring you back with the dragon balls. I'll do anything Bulma...please don't die!" Vegeta begged to his mate. Bulma shook her head, "No, I don't want to be brought back with the dragon balls." Bulma touched his check "I love you. My Prince take care of our son. I'm always here with you as long as you remember me. Don't forget me?" Bulma asked 

"Never." Vegeta whispered his promise to her, placing his head on her chest and listing to the steady rythm of her heartbeat "You are the only one who found me Bulma...the only one who truly ever knew me. The me I hid from everbody. You found me...the true me...the one that no one eles knows about." He swallowed and took a deep breath. "Bulma,....I.............I ." He wanted to tell her how much that meant, but couldn't . 

Vegeta felt and heard her heartbeat slow. He listened, watched and waited until her heart was so faint and he tried once more to tell her "Bulma, I.................I." Her heart stoped, and the love that he had spent his whole life hiding from himself faded into a neverending void of nothingness. he stared at the frail cadaver lying in his arms, almost unable to believe that he had just killed the only one who had ever managed to bring out in him what he once was. Tears of remorse and pitiful hoplessness raced down his cheek as he hoarsly whispered, 

"I can't live without you." 

...The familiar sound of a cape rustling in the wind brought Vegeta back to reality. "Piccolo?" Vegeta said, as he looked up into the comforting face of his Namek friend. "I am apologetic forfeiture,Vegeta." Piccolo stated as he looked down at Bulma's body. "But this," he said again, "Is merely an aparation of your subconscience." 

Vegeta listened as he looked down at Bulma. 

"This is your worst trepidation...Losing your mate and becoming what you once were...a killer lacking in moral reason." Piccolo placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder " The sympathetic smile he had on his face gave a sense of comfort to Vegeta, and Piccolo said to him, 

"Wake up, my friend." 

Vegeta opened his eyes to find himself in his own room and Bulma in his arms alive and well. He smiled to himself, "I can't live without you Bulma." he whispered as he kissed her forehead. He moved his head to her chest, as he drifted back to sleep, listening to the steady rythm of her heartbeat. 

Outside, Piccolo floated near the balconey window, his arms crossed. he turned for a moment before stopping. He looked back at the happy couple, and smiled. 

"Thanks Shenlon." he said as he flew of into the crisp night, leaving his best friend back in happiness, back in a world of which he would not have been able to live in, had this become reality. but it was only a nightmare, was it not? perhaps this ending is also in Vegeta's subconscience mind...or is it? you be the judge. 

The End 

This is a link to a picture that was done by B-chan for this fanfic ..Thanks B-Chan your the best! 

http://www.gurlpages.com/art/bra-chan/images/tears1.jpg 


End file.
